La lluvia entre la Luna
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Y hubo un momento donde los truenos fueron demasiados intensos, donde descubrió el miedo de Hinata y quiso, pese a sus propias barreras, cubrirlos con música de jazz a todo volumen y sus ojos fijos. Para que Hinata dejara de temblar, para que su corazón dejara de traicionarlo pero más importante aún, para no terminar enamorado.
1. SET 1

∞ **Titulo**: "La lluvia entre la luna"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** Y hubo un momento donde los truenos fueron demasiados intensos, donde descubrió el miedo de Hinata y quiso, pese a sus propias barreras, cubrirlos con música de jazz a todo volumen y sus ojos fijos. Para que Hinata dejara de temblar, para que su corazón dejara de traicionarlo pero más importante aún, para no terminar enamorado.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Set 1**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

grises

…

Hay algo mágico a la hora de escuchar las gotas de agua caer contra el ventanal, son un sonido constante, suave, como millones de aplausos tras una actuación. El clímax mismo de una conclusión de nubes grises y apagados rayos de sol.

Es más de media tarde y se puede escuchar tras el edifico 2 que conecta al gimnasio, el golpeteo del balón, la fricción de los tenis contra la madera pulida, los gritos, los alientos, el sudor, las risas, más golpes. Muchos balones, estrategias e indicaciones.

La práctica de Karasuno lleva una armonía. Es la melodía conjunta de los rematadores, el armador y libero. Con el ace, secundando los pases y la pequeña carnada, engañado a sus oponentes. Es un vínculo de victoria planificada, muchas caídas y disculpas antes de alcanzar el punto cumbre, donde las rodillas se flexionan por los músculos cansados y las manos tiemblan ante la fuerza cinética del balón contra las manos de las palmas abiertas.

Daichi da el movimiento final, con un recibimiento a penas controlado, que le inflama la piel de las muñecas y le hace cerrar un ojo, ante el escozor del impacto. El balón se eleva, tan alto, como una bola de fuego que estallara tal cohete de festival, con chispas de colores, y el cual Tsukishima alcanza con apenas un pequeño salto que le separan de la tierra unos centímetros. Los suficientes para golpear el balón y que la deidad guardiana se vea en serios aprietos.

El bote contra el suelo, marca la conclusión de la práctica. Tsukishima ha marcado la diferencia de ese duce, a favor del lado de su cancha. Hinata, risueño y gritón, brinca alrededor de Sugawara, quien ríe, tratado de calmar al hiperactivo de Shoyo.

Y eso es una rutina, llena de la voz estridente de la carnada haciendo eco en las paredes del gimnasio, con el amor por el balón escurriéndole de los ojos chocolate y con su enfática alegría, todo llena de energía que se contagia, se derrama a través de sus dedos y se transmite con toques a sus compañeros de equipo.

Kageyama estira su brazo para tomarlo del final de la camiseta y mantenerle quieto al ras del suelo. Hinata gira, le mira ceñudo antes de sonreír ante la mano del armador entre sus cabellos castaños. En un silencioso halago ante todos los puntos marcados.

Los ojos oscuros de Tobio se encuentran con el brillo reflejado de las gafas de Tsukishima y su cara de evidente burla.

—Parece que nuestro rey también puede ser humilde con su reina.

Tsukishima lo ha dicho alto, llenando cada rincón del lugar, haciendo que Yamaguchi ría y Tanaka retribuya que de vez en cuando el jugador más alto del equipo tiene humor, y no es un simple amargado y solitario tipo. Y Kageyama quiere responder pero los ojos brillantes de Hinata, que se ponen en blanco y giran, le detienen.

— ¿Acaso, eso son celos? Kageyama también puede darte palmaditas para que te sientas mejor titán.

Y el silencio se hace. Kei esta mirando de manera curiosa, casi complacida ese despliegue de sarcasmos del mas pequeño. Da un chasquido con la lengua y se da la media vuelta, Yamaguchi ya le esta tendiendo una toalla y una botella de agua.

—No necesito que me digan que hice un buen trabajo, eso ya lo se. No soy un perro.

Hinata, aprieta sus puños y da un paso, firme que resuena en el suelo. Tiene un leve tic sobre la ceja y una replica picándole la punta de la lengua. Porque esta cansado de ser la válvula de escapee que el rubio siempre utiliza, porque Shoyo esta seguro que nadie mas recibe palabras hoscas y burlas mal disfrazadas que él y en su defecto Kageyama. Y no entiende cual es el problema de Tsukishima, y tampoco pretende hacerlo. Pero es injusto ser tratado todos los días de esa forma, como si sus esfuerzos no valiesen nada y su amor por el volibol fuera una obsesión del momento, un capricho pasajero que se ira con el pasar del tiempo.

Porque eso no es verdad, el ama la cancha como ninguna otra cosa. Pero eso, es algo que Kei, por supuesto no pretende empatizar, y lo aleja, a él, a todos, porque ese no es más que el club en el que Yamaguchi quiso entrar y en donde se vio inscrito mas por costumbre de amistad que por verdadera aspiración.

Suga se pone en el medio, con una sonrisa algo tensa y murmurando cosas entre ellas que le acompañe a la maquina expendedora por algunos dulces. Hinata mira alternadamente al armador de tercer año y la ancha espalda de Kei, que ha abandonado ese intercambio de palabras antes de que se convirtiera en una discusión, lo ha hecho por seguridad personal y no por deseo propio. Daichi no es alguien con el que se pueda lidiar cuando se le molesta.

El capitán es un ser bipolar que muta de una amabilidad casi sofocante a un demonio dispuesto a matar al idiota que ha cometido el infortunio de provocar su ira.

Shoyo da un suspiro largo y obedece, Nishinoya y Tanaka se les unen en la puerta principal. El enojo pronto se desliza de las facciones del pequeño castaño y vuelve a las risas inspiradas de sus sempais que hablan sobre el próximo festival.

Y Tsukishima lo ve desaparecer tras los de segundo año. Con ese humor alegre que le caracteriza, abrazando un balón contra su pecho, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el sudor empapándole la base del cuello, pegándole mechones de cabello. Toma un trago de agua. Odia a las personas como Hinata. Esas, que brillan como rayos del sol y vuelven todo más cálido.

Casi, siente sus neuronas morir, ante la irrazonable pasión de Shoyo y el voleibol.

…

…

…

El ruido de la cadena de la bicicleta suele alterar un poco los nervios de Kageyama, eso aunado a la voz aguda de Hinata le hacen tener un dolor de cabeza, que le revienta las sienes a cada vuelta de revolución de los pedales sin pies y la campañilla del manubrio. El castaño vive lejos, casi a media hora de la escuela, así que tiene que despertar una hora más temprano que el resto, comer lo poco que ya haya hecho de desayuno y pedalear con todas sus fuerzas, para no tener retrasos que se convertirán en faltas, para que nadie le impida ir a entrenar, estar dentro de la cancha, con su racha de adrenalina, golpes y felicidad de demasiada azúcar para un niño antes de ir a la cama.

Es así como Kageyama ha optado a acostumbrarse a ese ruido, a esa voz un poco sofocada. Ha habituado su cuerpo al del más pequeño, para darse calma, para no perder los estribos y mantener esa armonía casi absurda que surge entre ellos cada noche al ir camino a casa.

Es por eso que no puede evitar detener el paso cuando la bicicleta no se escucha mas, gira el rostro sobre su hombro para ver a Hinata, con las manos apretadas contra el metal de las agarraderas y el mohín de su boca. Su mirada esta puesta en el cielo oscuro. Kageyama sigue la dirección en que la mirada chocolate se ha clavado.

Sus labios se vuelven una línea tensa. Justo a unos metros, por la intersección del camino se encuentra Tsukishima, uniforme negro, audífonos sobre los hombros y recargado en una barda de una bonita casa azul. Hay un pequeño perro que esta ladrando por las barandillas de enseguida.

El rubio rematador mete las manos en sus bolsillos, cuando unos brazos se adhieren a su torso. Es una chica. Cabello corto, de boquita rosa y flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Sus mejillas son granadas que resaltan entre las estrellas y la luz de las lámparas públicas.

Hinata puede distinguir el rastro de lágrimas que le ha corrido el delineador, dibujándole un surco de color marrón en los costados del rostro. Tsukishima le toma de los antebrazos, parece fastidiado. La aleja y da una pequeña reverencia. Ella lo ve caminar a pasos largos, marcados, alejándose, él vuelve a ponerse los audífonos, como si nada hubiese ocurrida. Abandonándole bajo los cables de electricidad de los postes y el gimoteo del perro que ha dejado de ladrar.

Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada, humillada. Un sollozo le rompe la garganta mientras comienza a correr en dirección contraria.

Y Kageyama lo ve todo, casi en cámara lenta, a Hinata pasando su pierna izquierda por encima de la bicicleta para montarla. Le da una rápida mirada, casi disculpándose por no acompañarlo hasta el final del camino donde se separan. Y ahora es el armador de primer año, quien gira su cuerpo de manera brusca, con los dedos enterrándosele en la mochila de Nike- dentro esta su uniforme sucio y la pelota que usa para darle pases a su carnada estrella-. Sintiendo que ha sido él quien ha sido desechado.

Hinata ha ido tras Tsukishima.


	2. SET 2

∞ **Titulo**: "La lluvia entre la luna"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** Y hubo un momento donde los truenos fueron demasiados intensos, donde descubrió el miedo de Hinata y quiso, pese a sus propias barreras, cubrirlos con música de jazz a todo volumen y sus ojos fijos. Para que Hinata dejara de temblar, para que su corazón dejara de traicionarlo pero más importante aún, para no terminar enamorado.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Si te digo que la primera vez que te vi solo sentí miedo. De seguro harías una cara de fastidio, mirándome desde arriba, altivo, ajeno. Pero tus ojos no mentirían, podría darme cuenta que mi confesión solo será la reafirmación de lo que querías provocar ese día, con el inicio de la noche, con la intención de conocer a Kageyama, de medir el poder de los rumores que perseguían al armador rey. Nunca fui parte de tu plan. Está bien, tú tampoco fuiste parte del mío

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Set 2**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Flexiona las rodillas, levanta ambos brazos hacia enfrente. El sonido del silbato. La pelota viene hacia él, da vueltas sobre sí misma, atraviesa la red como un proyectil. Y corre moviéndose hasta el lado izquierdo, lo roza con la punta de los dedos, interfiriendo en su dirección mandándola cerca de Noya, que la intercepta, mirada afilada, sudor resbalándole por las sienes, pegándole la camiseta al vientre, jadea. La pelota se eleva.

―¡Buen recibimiento Noya-Sempai!

―Ojos al frente, no te distraigas Hinata

El capitán le pone una mano tras la espalda, el de cabellos naranjas asiente, retomando posición con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

―Ossu

Sus ojos chocolate miran por los cuadros de la red, aquellos de color ámbar que escondidos tras cristales de aumento intentan ignorarle, a él, a su presencia, de obstaculizare las anotaciones, con una sonrisa muy pequeña y de malos presagios.

Corre en cuanto el balón es tocado por Sugawara, que con una inclinación hacia atrás lo eleva hacia el ace, Hinata siente el balón rozarle la mejilla, desequilibrarle la postura, y trastabillar hacia la izquierda, la mano de Kageyama le tira de la playera para evitar que caiga, sus miradas se encuentran, es un reciprocidad común entre ambos, de comunicación silenciosas, esa que se aprende de intercambiar pases y leerse en milésimas de segundos, las que hacen que sean un par formidable, dos demonios a la hora de anotar puntos para Karasuno.

La carnada le sonríe cuando la afilada mirada de Kageyama ya está lista para recibir el balón de parte de Tanaka, y Hinata corre, con esa fe ciega que solo se tienen entre ambos, seguros de que cuando sus alas se extienda y le elevan por encima de la red, el balón estará ahí, justo en su palma, para recibir el impacto, para marcar la diferencia.

Y es algo habitual, Asahi trata de detenerle, la luz que se refleja tras la espalda de Shoyo, le redibuja el aura, el castaño parpadea, Hinata es como una enorme ave. Por encima de las leyes de la física, con mucho corazón de león y con una determinación que se le inyecta a las venas a Karasuno. Un ingrediente que los hará campeones en un futuro.

La pelota impacta contra el suelo junto al silbatazo que la marca como un punto. Hinata cae, su rostro que coloreaba la victoria muta a uno de horror, manotea en el aire y grita, todos voltean a verle, como es que trata de cubrirse la cabeza, y cierra los ojos presa del miedo. Esta por chocar contra uno de los postes, Suga que se encuentra más cerca trata de evitar el golpe, una mano sobre su hombro empujándole hacia atrás, le detiene.

Una fuerte patada, y la red cae junto a Hinata.

…

…

…

Una mano tibia sobre su frente, voces a su alrededor, siente como alguien le mueve con cuidado y como otra persona, no distingue cual porque no sabe en qué lugar esta, replica para que le mantenga en la misma posición.

Abre con pesadez los ojos, la luz que se cuela a través de los ventanales estrechos, le obliga a cerrarlos de nuevo, siente como es que la piel de la mejilla le palpita, sus dedos recorren la zona, esta hinchada y duele.

Hace un ruidito de molestia, sintiendo unos dedos entrelazarse con los suyos.

―Hinata, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Puedes moverte?

―Suga, más despacio, una a la vez

―Pero Daichi ―Replica el armador, haciendo una mueca, como si no pudiese creer la poca preocupación del capitán hacia su kohai, este parpadea y alza ambas manos en son de paz.

―A lo que me refiero, es que fueron demasiadas preguntas a la vez, quizás está un poco confundido y solo lo estamos agobiando mas. ―Suga entonces cambia su expresión, con las cejas levemente arqueadas y los labios apretados, asiente, devolviendo su atención al de cabellos naranjas que cubre sus ojos con su antebrazo

―Noya-San ya viene con Takeda- Sensei, al parecer en la enfermería no había nadie, así que Kyoko-San y Yamaguchi se han quedado con Tsukishima.

―Bien ―su capitán asiente, arrodillándose junto al más pequeño, que tiene la cabeza en el regazo del antiguo armador, coloca con cuidado su palma sobre el antebrazo de Hinata, para levantarlo, escudriñándole el rostro, se ve pálido y desorientado. Parpadea un par de veces antes de gritar y sentarse de improviso ― ¡Hinata!

― ¿Qué…que pasó? ―Lleva una mano a su frente, doblándose repentinamente sobre sí mismo y haciendo una mueca de dolor, su vientre esta rígido. Y acaba de escuchar algo sobre enfermería y Tsukishima.

―Ten más cuidado, no sabemos qué tan lastimado estas idiota―Kageyama, de brazos cruzados le mira desde arriba, esta ofuscado, la pequeña carnada siente un escalofrió en su espalda ante los oscuros ojos clavados en el.

― ¿Hinata, puedes levantarte? ―Suga, con voz suave y caricias sobre sus brazos, le mira. El de cabellos naranjas se apoya en el suelo para incorporarse, un nuevo mareo, el peliblanco le sostiene antes de caer.

―Lo siento, yo…Mis piernas no me responden bien. ―Susurra, al sentir como es que las rodillas le tiemblan y los músculos de la pantorrilla están tensos― ¿Qué fue lo que paso Sugawara-San?

El de cabellos grises le mira antes de girar el rostro hacia su capitán que asiente, como si le permitiera dar una mala noticia, algo que Hinata de todos modos sabrá tarde o temprano.

―Cuando estabas por chocar contra el poste Tsukishima lo ha pateado, al ver que no caía le ha empujado contra su peso, creo que fue ahí cuando te alcanzo a rozar la mejilla, él trato de que cayera al lado contrario de tu trayectoria, al parecer se ha dislocado el hombro, aún no estamos seguros.

Hinata inclina levemente su cara hacia la derecha, como si las palabras no terminaran de llegarle al cerebro para procesarlas, comienza a reír casi histérico mientras murmura "esta bromeando cierto" pero nadie lo niega, y ahora si la carnada se levanta a pesar del tirón que siente en los muslos y de la llegada de Takeda-Sensei que le retiene para inspeccionarle la cabeza, está ansioso y desesperado por llegar a la enfermería, su pecho esta agitado y el maestro siente que esta perdiendo el control de la situación, cuando Hinata intenta por tercera vez seguir su trayectoria al final del gimnasio.

― ¿Quieres detenerte por un segundo, idiota? Te están revisando y no ayudas.

Kageyama, se interpone en su camino, tomándolo de los hombros, obligándole a retroceder, a que vuelve a sentarse en la banca, Tanaka contribuye, regañándole, tratando de asegurarle que el cuatro ojos está a salvo en una camilla y que no se moverá de ahí, al igual que él, hasta asegurarse que todo está bien.

Hinata, con los dedos de Takeda palpándole la cabeza, metiéndose a través de sus hebras naranjas, se muerde el interior de la mejilla, para sublevarse esa necesidad que tiene de estar al lado del rubio que le rechazara, para asegurarle que no ha sido nada.

…

…

…

Yamaguchi aprieta bien las vendas para inmovilizarle el brazo, las pasa por el tórax y termina hasta el codo, como una medida de seguridad que se le ha enseñado en las clases de primeros auxilios que se dan en los campamentos de verano. Palpa por segunda vez la zona a inflamada y cubierta de ungüento, ha sido un alivio, sentir todo en su lugar, sin desgarres y fracturas, solo el susto y el golpe.

El de pecas aún no puede entender, algo que paso demasiado rápido. Un acto impulsivo que no se esperaba de su mejor amigo. Se incorpora, Tsukishima esta recargado contra la cabecera metálica de la camilla, no tiene puestos los lentes y se mira agotado. Yamaguchi sabe que nadie que no fuese él podría notar ese leve cambio en las facciones del más alto. Que trata de ocultarlo todo como un escudo contra el mundo, para protegerse.

A veces piensa que Akiteru-kun le hizo, sin pretenderlo, un daño irreparable a Tsukki, que le cuesta demasiado confiar en las personas, que no mantiene expectativas para nadie y siempre y cuando pueda pasar las pruebas no ambiciona la perfección. Con todo ese potencial desperdiciado, con su altura, su intuición, con su ingenio, resguardado en algún rincón de su cuerpo.

Yamaguchi, suspira con pesar, encogiéndose un poco ante los ojos que le enfocan con dificultad.

―Yamaguchi, tráeme mis audífonos. ― El rubio se pone los lentes justo para ver como el de pecas asiente rápido y sale de ahí.

Tsukishima, deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio. El hombro le duele más de lo que está acostumbrado a soportar, aún así no se quejara.

Cierra los ojos, tratando de distraer su mente, de ignorara su sistema nervioso que sigue mandado señales eléctricas a su cerebro sobre la zona afectada. Pero cada vez que lo hace puede ver a Hinata con su caída libre directo al poste, su gesto de miedo y resignación mucho antes de sentir el impacto y la sensación de un nudo en su estomago regresa.

Sabe que el poste alcanzo a golpearle, aunque no sabe cuán grande fue la magnitud de este, la mitad del equipo le rodeaba, obstaculizándole la vista, y brindándole los primeros auxilios, trayéndolo entre Tanaka y Yamaguchi hasta la enfermería, y Kyoko haciendo de enfermera improvisada.

Se masajea las sienes con su mano libre, apretándolas entre el meñique y el pulgar, tratando de apagar ese palpitar que le hace resonancia en todo el cuerpo. Su corazón permanece agitado.

Tsukishima, está irritado, con la cólera tiñéndole los pómulos y el rechazo fresco ante cualquier insinuación de que es una buena persona por haber tratado de salvar a la carnada. Tsukishima se repite que así no son las cosas, que sus actos fueron egoístas, como si hubiese querido crear una deuda de vida con el más pequeño, para molestarle cual pasatiempo favorito. Que fue un impulso desmedido, y que alguien tenía que hacer algo por ese enano.

El rubio, que apenas se cree sus propias fustigaciones, sabe muy dentro de él, que Hinata le dejo afectado la noche anterior, cuando le acorralo en una esquina y le grito lo insensible que era con una chica, que ninguno de los dos conocía.

Tsukishima, le permitió que gritara, que le lo tomara de las solapas del cuello para inclinarle a su altura, antes de darle un empujón y recordarle que ese no era su problema, que solo tenía envidia porque nadie se le había declarado. Hinata permaneció en silencio, pareciendo avergonzado de la veracidad de esas palabras y comenzando a tartamudear para decirle que eso no se trataba de él, sino del poco tacto que tenia para las chicas que habían reunido todo su valor para confesársele.

―No es mi culpa que no me gusten

―Pero sí lo es, el que las hagas llorar, deberías disculparte.

Y Tsukishima le vio, subir de nuevo a su bicicleta, algo tembloroso, como si no creyese que se había enfrentado a alguien 20 centímetros más grande que él.

―Como sea, nos vemos mañana Tsukishima―. Con la mano elevada, se despidió del rubio.

El rematador, aún no puede creer, esa personalidad tan simple que el de cabellos naranjas tiene, olvidándose de sus peleas en el gimnasio, para ir a reprenderle como si fuesen amigos y no solo compañeros de equipos. Tal vez fue por eso, porque casi nadie le enfrenta directamente. Que Tsukishima se quedo demasiado afectado, no, algo se le atrofio por estar tanto tiempo con Hinata que pensó que era una buena idea embestir un poste para que el otro no se golpeara la cabeza.

El sonido de la puerta corriéndose le hace extender el brazo, la música siempre ha sido su aliada en los momentos más difíciles, y si bien este no quiere calificarlo como tal, las trompetas acompañadas por la batería y el piano, son un signífero natural que su cuerpo necesita para poder descansar en paz.

―Tsukishima.

Pero no es Yamaguchi. Ese tono agudo de voz, la fuerza de las cuerdas vocales que se escuchan un poco roncas. Y la presencia que se siente mas pequeña, desconocida cerca de su espacio personal le hace girar el rostro y abrir los ojos.

Hinata está ahí, de pie, con una compresa fría sobre su mejilla y una sombra sobre su mirada. Rostro inclinado y hombros caídos. Hay algo en esa imagen que no terminar de encajarle con la que tienen en su mente del ruidoso de Shoyo Hinata, de esa carnada que profesa será el pequeño gigante, de quien le desafía en cada entrenamiento y le contesta los insultos. Algo ahí no está bien y eso solo le aumenta la molestia y la rabia.

Abandona la cabecera en la que se mantenía recargado, para bajar las piernas y sentarse recto, de frente al más pequeño y tomando impulso ayudado de sus talones, camina lento ante un Hinata que se encoje al notarlo. Pero el rubio no le enfrenta, le pasa por un lado y le susurra algo muy bajo. Haciéndole elevar el rostro de un solo movimiento, incapaz de darse media vuelta y detenerle el paso al más alto.

Tsukishima a terminado de salir de la enfermería, con el corazón en la garganta y chasqueando la lengua. Definitivamente Hinata le ha fundido un circuito de su cerebro.


	3. SET 3

∞ **Titulo**: "La lluvia entre la luna"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** Y hubo un momento donde los truenos fueron demasiados intensos, donde descubrió el miedo de Hinata y quiso, pese a sus propias barreras, cubrirlos con música de jazz a todo volumen y sus ojos fijos. Para que Hinata dejara de temblar, para que su corazón dejara de traicionarlo pero más importante aún, para no terminar enamorado.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Se esconde bajo la almohada, la maleta yace debajo de la cama junto a la chaqueta del equipo y el celular. La pantalla brilla en medio de la oscuridad, la luz intermitente de color rojo que avisa sobre el mensaje que ha recibido solo le provoca hundirse más entre las sabanas.

Su corazón a estado palpitando desenfrenadamente, él que se encuentra boca abajo, puede sentir las vibraciones de los latidos a través de cada rincón de su cuerpo, burlándose, sofocándolo, extrayéndole gota a gota su tranquilidad, como cada noche de esos días, como cada ocasión en la que está solo, sin nada que pueda distráelo para ser reducido a sus recuerdos.

A los ojos color avellana siguiéndolo por la cancha, a la sofocante presencia de la luna comprimiéndole durante las prácticas. A su lengua afilada burlándose, resaltando las equivocaciones, enalteciéndolos con nombres de reyes. Así es él, y aunque Hinata lo sabe, no entiende en realidad porque de pronto todo se ha vuelto más complicado, más confuso, cuando el bloqueador no ha sido más que el antagonista de una historia jamás contada. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sucede?

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, haciéndose un ovillo, pegando las rodillas contra su pecho y oprimiendo sus oídos entre la almohada y su mano. La voz de Tsukishima sigue ahí, taladrándole los pensamientos, absorbiéndole el cerebro.

"Tú y yo no lograríamos ser amigos, un pobre pueblerino no podría contra la dictadura de un rey, mi reina"

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Set 3**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Es solo un partido de práctica se repite, son Nekoma. Es Kenma, su amigo de rubio teñido y ojos almendrados de avellana. No hay porque sentirse nervioso como si se tratara de la Interhigh, o el partido de una final. Se recarga en uno de los muros fuera del gimnasio, la verdad sea dicha dentro del desastre que ha sido su cabeza por los últimos días. Donde ha caído de la bicicleta más veces que cuando recién aprendía andar en ella y a recibido el balón con el rostro.

Eso le ha valido peleas interminables con Kageyama que le ha amenazado, sin ningún tipo de culpa, que dejara de levantar para él si las cosas continúan así. Con sus ojos fijos en otra cosa que no es el otro lado de la red y de movimientos erráticos que le hacen difícil enfocar el punto en donde su palma debería rematar y obtener puntos.

Suga, que ha tratado de ser comprensivo ante su naturaleza de amabilidad y su instinto de protección que todos suelen relacionar como actos maternos ha tratado de hablar con Hinata, de saber cuál es la razón que le ha desestabilizado tanto, todo ha cambiado desde el "accidente." Como suele llamarle Noya, a esa travesía que se ha abierto en el de cabellos naranjas y que ha traído al equipo una preocupación lo suficientemente palpable que hasta el entrenador ha notado.

Nadie sin embargo, ha sido capaz de enterarse cuál es aquello que parece tener en las nubes a la carnada perfecta.

Ukai, que lo ha añadido como cosas de la pubertad en el éxtasis de la juventud no ha dudado en aceptar el desafío de Nekoma para tener un juego. Ellos tendrán que viajar a Tokio por un fin de semana entero, serán recibidos como huéspedes por los jugadores del equipo de los gatos.

La condición. Terminar todos sus deberes el viernes en la tarde, la práctica diaria finalizara dos horas antes para darles el tiempo suficiente para volver a casa, acabar de empacar y cumplir con sus tareas escolares.

Y Hinata piensa, que eso es lo mejor que le ha pasado durante ese caluroso mes de Julio, y debería estar feliz saltando junto a Noya y gritando a un lado de Tanaka, pero solo asiente ante las últimas instrucciones que Takeda- Sensei da, leyendo el itinerario mientras va asignándolo por dos grupos separados, titulares y reservas.

―Bien, como ya saben cada uno estará alojado en una casa debido a que esto fue improvisado y no se hizo una reservación adecuada para poder hospedarnos en otro lugar ―Takeda no evita darle una mirada afilada al entrenados que de brazos cruzados desvía el rostro a dirección contraria. Suspira y se acomoda los lentes ― Aquí está la lista y el contacto de la persona con quien se quedaran. Los nombrare según el orden de aquí y pasarán conmigo para confirmar algunas cosas básicas junto al formulario de permiso que debe ir firmado por sus padres.

Todos asiente, han formado dos filas, los de tercer año delante de los de primero y segundo, como una tradición que indica protección por parte de los veteranos hacia los de nuevo ingreso. Kyoko al costado del profesor toma una segunda hoja para ayudarle.

Hinata observa, cómo es que Asahi y Ennoshita son los primeros de ellos en ser llamados, la estrella se quedaran con Shohei Fukunaga, el lateral izquierdo del equipo y el de segundo año lo hará con Sou Inuoka. El siguiente es Suga, seguido de Daichi, el de cabellos platas se alojara con Nobuyuki Kai y el capitán se quedara con Morisuke Yaku. Noya no puede evitar dar un grito ante ello, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y gruñendo su mala suerte por no ser él quien se quedara con el libero. Se escuchan sus susurros de que esta vez las deidades no estuvieron de su parte y lo injusto que es que alguien como su voluble capitán pueda ocupar ese privilegiado lugar.

Todos retroceden unos pasos del pequeño libero, cuando es el mismo Daichi quien se posiciona tras su espalda y se truena los nudillos alentándole para que repita lo que dijo sobre su personalidad. Asahi corre a intervenir, mientras Kiyoko continua con la lista, ignorándoles.

El siguiente es Kageyama, el se quedara con Lev, el armador asiente, dando un chasquido de lengua, el bloqueador tiene bastante energía, grita y salta, es entusiasta y quiere hacer todo rápido, demasiado acelerado, Kageyama no ve ningún cambio de ambiente entre compartir el camino a casa con Hinata y quedarse un noche con el ruso.

Sus azules ojos se desvían unos momentos hasta el de cabellos naranjas que absorto, ante las predicciones de Tanaka que le mantiene en un apretado abrazo le murmura que seguro y será adoptado por el más pequeño de los gatos de Nekoma, los chocolates ojos de Hinata brillan con interés.

― ¿De verdad lo crees Tanaka-Sempai? ―da saltitos sobre el mismo sitio y el de segundo año solo ríe en alto, liberándole para llevar ambas manos a su cadera e hinchar el pecho, tal ruiseñor a punto de cantar.

―Eso es obvio, te hiciste su amigo desde la primera vez. Así que seguro te pidió primero que todos.

Hinata da un gritito de alegría que le dura exentamente lo que el Sensei tarda en llamarle. Se acerca, por fin su cuerpo parece entrar en una calma que había extrañado por tanto. Si se quedara con su amigo eso le dará la suficiente paz y raciocinio que necesita, Kenma siempre ha sido bueno para escucharle y darle consejos mientras ambos juegan algún juego en el PSP ó en línea con algún rol de época medieval y misiones.

―Aquí está el formulario y el contacto ― el bajo hombre de lentes y grandes ojos expresivos le pasa dos hojas, con una sonrisa sincera y marcada, Hinata corresponde el gesto ―Sería bueno que llamaras hoy en cuanto llegues a casa, Kuroo-kun te informara de algunas cosas para que puedas instalarte. ― Shoyo vuelve a sentir para volver a su sitio cuando de pronto suelta las hojas.

―Espere…Espere Sensei, ¿Cómo ha dicho?

―Que contactes con Kuroo-Kun ― y se inclina para recoger las hojas y dárselas de nuevo ―Eso es lo que viene en las indicciones que recibí.

Todos de pronto están prestando atención a lo forma en la que ausentemente Hinata camina, como si hubiese sido condenado a un matadero cuando a él se la han prometido ir a hermosos pastizales. Sacude su cabeza cuando su hombro colisiona contra el costado de Yamaguchi que le pregunta si está bien. Hinata le mira, agarrándole por la chamarra del equipo y obligándole a que se incline hasta su altura.

El pecoso hace círculos en el aire con ambos brazos para no perder el equilibrio, mientras siente con Hinata se para en la punta de sus pies y le acerca el rosto, demasiado para ser prudente.

―Él va a comerme, a despellejarme mientras estoy durmiendo, quizás tiene un plan malévolo del cual no podre escapar, o me dará amenazas telefónicas. Kenma ―y se detiene un momento para aspirar aire ― Kenma me ha dicho que es un monstruo.

Hinata que tiene la característica de ser honesto y creer con toda la fe que posee en sus amigos no ha dudado ni un momento en lo el armador del equipo contrario le ha dicho, sobre Kuroo y su mal despertar, por racionarle los dulces y levantarlo a primeras horas de la mañana. Incluso le cuenta la vez que el capitán de Nekoma en un acto de puro y vil vandalismo le escondió su consola para obligarlo a salir a ver una tonta película que era predecible y que tenia la sala repleta de niños. Kenma aún no le perdona. Ambos tenían 10 años.

―Bien, suficiente de tus idioteces Hinata, ahora suelta a Yamaguchi antes de que se desmaye porque el aire no le llega al cerebro ―Kageyama le jala de la parte de atrás de la playera, el pecoso arquea las cejas, porque no sentía nada más que una confusión ante la reacción de la carnada, Hinata no le estaba haciendo daño de ninguna manera.

―Kageyama, cambiemos. ¡Vamos, vamos! Todos sabemos que odias a las personas más altas que tú. ― El armador solo le mira con una ceja alzada.

―Ese eres tú, yo te saco 18 centímetros.

―No seas bastardo y cambiemos. ―Pide con los labios fruncidos.

― ¿Pero a ti que rayos te pasa, idiota?― dice con un tono de voz estrangulado cuando el de cabellos naranjas se cuelga de su cuello y se engancha a él tal pulpo sacado de pronto del mar. ― ¡Quítate! ―y le empuja con ambas manos, Hinata se aferra aún más.

―No creo que Kuroo-San sea tan malo ―Suga se acercado para lidiar con la situación y que Kageyama no pierda totalmente la paciencia y le arroje muy lejos de una patada. ―Es una buena oportunidad para practicar los bloqueos contra tus ataques.

Hinata detiene todo movimiento y queja junto al armador, giran sus cabezas hacia Suga que les sonríe, sabiendo que ha ganado esa batalla, de críos caprichosos.

Tsukishima que ha estado observando el comportamiento de Hinata, esta punto de abrir la boca para decir lo ridículo que se ven y enaltecer, tal como el rey que es a Kageyama, cuando uno de los habitantes de su reino se niega seguir su dictadura. Pero no lo hace, porque sabe que Yamaguchi a estado extrañado de sus reacciones durante la última semana, le ha preguntado, le ha seguido a casa, se ha interpuesto en su camino y asegurado que le guardara el secreto, que solo está preocupado y quiere ayudar. Kei no ha contestado a ninguno de sus palabras ni gesto, molesto de ser tan fácilmente leído por su mejor amigo y recordase que tiene que pretender que nada ha pasado. Porque es así, todo sigue igual, se repite.

Que él no está siguiendo a Hinata con la mirada cuando es la hora del almuerzo, que no se mantiene lo más cerca posible para escuchar su ruidosa voz y que no siente algo burbujearle en el pecho cuando el de cabello naranjas y Kageyama comparten esas miradas que hablan en silencio, comunicándose en un lenguaje que para él es absurdo, ajeno, frustrante, solo quiere quebrantarlo hasta los cimientos, para destruirles esa declaración que los envuelve mas en ese mundo del dúo dinámico que se complementa a cada nuevo día que pasa.

Toma todos esos pensamientos inútiles dentro, muy en fondo de sí mismo. Porque es estúpido pretender que quizás su desinterés es el disfraz perfecto ante su vergonzosa caída libre ante ese chico de sonrisa bobalicona y cerebro del tamaño de una nuez. Hinata no es nada suyo, ni conocido ni amigo. Solo un compañero en las actividades del club, no más.

―Tsukishima- Kun ―la suave voz de Kiyoko atraviesa la bruma de sus aturdidas percepciones y hace que camine hasta donde ella esta. ―Aquí está el formulario y contacto, serás huésped de Kozume Kenma.

Sabe que pasara mucho antes de que las acciones del pequeño cuerpo ocurran. Primero serán los ojos chocolate instalándose sobre él, después un quejido y un grito de indignación antes de que el vomito verbal de Hinata encuentra la salida por su boca y pida que le cambie de lugar. Y él no es el único que espera que eso suceda.

Sin embargo Hinata vuelve dirigir su atención a Kageyama mientras le demanda, de nuevo, que cambie con él.

Tsukishima, se refrenda, que no le interesa que alguien como Shoyo Hinata pretenda que no existe. Después de todo un juego también pude llevarse a cabo entre dos

…

…

…

**N/A: **Bueno, tal vez en algunos países ya es navidad, aquí en México igualmente ya has pasado algunos días. Pero lo importante aquí es, que les deseo a todos unas muy felices fiestas.

Porque han sido unos lectores maravillosos con sus review que son como pequeños regalos que alegran mis días, con sus visitas, sus fallowers y favoritos, son un encanto.

Muchas gracias a todos y esperó seguir junto a ustedes en año nuevo y las próximas fiestas. Los quiero un montón.

P.D Próximamente estaré en Colombia por seis meses ya que me han aceptado en la universidad Nacional con sede en Bogotá, si alguien es de por ahí, me gustaría saberlo, sería un honor conocerle. Sin más me despido.

Besos y abrazos YUKI-NII-oO


End file.
